Where the Darkness Forms
by ShatteredHeart98
Summary: A girl arrives at the school with no past and plenty of secrets. Why is she covered in scars? Why does she always seem so tortured? She's a lone wolf and wants nothing to do with anyone. But when her secrets begin to spill, things turn dangerous for not only the other HiME, but the entire school. Sometimes monsters lurk in the dark. My welcoming back story. Using OC - forgive me
1. Arrival

**Where the Darkness Forms**

 **Chapter One**

 **Arrival**

Mai thought she would hold the title of 'New Girl' for a long time to come. Since arriving on the ship with her brother and learning that she was a HiME, called to arms to fight the Orphans, she was just that. The new girl, someone always turning heads and being the center of conversations.

Until Ashlin arrived.

She was odd. Silent, lonesome Ashlin who walked with her hood over her face despite being told by the teachers not to. She instantly took up the title.

Others said she was simply shy as she walked by without acknowledging any greetings or invitations, but Natsuki, Mai's friend and occasional enemy, said she didn't buy it.

"There's just something about her," she said the first time they discussed her. She was standing alone beneath a tree, watching everyone with a sour look on her face. Natsuki shook her head. "she's an odd one."

One day during class Midori told her to remove her hood and she finally did, revealing spiky blonde hair that didn't look punkish, just wild - like Mikoto's. That made Mai smile, but Ashlin looked miserable at having to show her face.

As soon as class was over, the hood went up again.

The school 'mistress or rumors' Chie, was very interested in her. "Did you see her hair? Totally rebellious. And what's with the hood? She's always wearing it. She's a total loner and I think she likes it."

Aoi felt more sympathetic. "But she always looks so sad," she said, watching her leave the classroom with the hood back on, glaring at Midori as she watched her leave her classroom, shaking her head.

"No hood next time, Ashlin," she called after her.

"And what kind of name is 'Ashlin'", Chie went on.

Mai sighed. "Who knows," she said, but she knew that on the inside…

…she wanted to know more about this girl.

"Well, she isn't a HiME."

"Are you sure?" Mai asked, surprised, as Natsuki filled her in.

"Positive," the raven-haired girl said. "I looked into it, and she's definitely not one of them. She wasn't called here and Nagi claims he has no idea who she is. He isn't happy about it either." She smiled devilishly. "He doesn't like not being in the know."

Mai, Natsuki and Mikoto were sitting together in the fields, surrounded by others but alone in their small group as they shared lunch.

Mai looked around but could not see Ashlin anywhere. It seemed she didn't share lunch. He frowned. It had been two weeks since her arrival it she hadn't made any friends according to Aoi and Chie, and they had even tried to talk to her. She always said she was busy and took off.

 _Funny,_ thought Mai. _I've_ _never even saw her doing her schoolwork. She's always asleep at the table, sick in the nurses office, or using some excuse to leave the class._

She was an enigma. 

"If she isn't a HiME, then why does she smell of blood?" Mikoto asked suddenly, watching a bug fly past with rapt attention.

Mai and Natsuki looked up from their lunches and stared at her. "What?" they asked in unison.

Mikoto turned to them, irritated as they distracted her from the bug which took this opportunity to fly away. "She smells like blood," she repeated, exasperated. "Like she's killed lots of monsters."

"Wait, monsters?" Mai sighed. "Thank God, I thought you might have meant human blood."

Mikoto shook her head and looked for another bug.

Natsuki looked thoughtful and flipped her hair. "Monsters…" she muttered to herself. "Orphans or… something else?"

Mai and Natsuki's eyes met and they both silently said the same thing. _Not more monsters!_

The next day, Mai wanted to try to speak to Ashlin. The decision to approach her was because of a few reasons. Natsuki had asked her to, for one, so they could find out about the potential threat Mikoto claimed she was facing, but Mai also wanted to know her on a personal level. Why was she always brushing people off and facing things alone? Why did she always look so tortured?

Mai felt for her.

She knew what it was like to feel alone even when you were surrounded by people. The HiME fought together but also fought their battles alone.

Ashlin had been milling about the grounds all day, seemingly searching for something that she couldn't find. Mikoto, Mai's shadow, spotted her at her favourite tree where she seemed to had given up on her search.

She slumped to the ground at the base of the tree and went still.

Mai, gasping, rushed over.

"Are you alright, Ashlin?" she asked, dropping her bag and hurrying to the girl's side.

A blonde, spiky head lifted. Her hood had fallen and her sharp grey eyes stared at Mai. For a moment she looked sad. Just plain sad, tears shimmering in her eyes and her lip beginning to quiver. Then something flashed over her face and she physically shook it away.

Impatience replaced sadness. "What do you want?" she asked. She didn't sound angry, just… exhausted. It was as though she just couldn't be bothered to talk.

Mai blinked back, surprised that she girl seemed to be fine after all. She looked a little pale and withdrawn, but other than that she was fine.

"Sorry, I-I just wanted to see if you were okay."

Ashlin blinked back and rose an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you fight monsters," Mikoto piped up innocently.

Ashlin's eyes flashed and Mai hissed at her young friend. "Mikoto!"

Ashlin suddenly rose. She swayed a little on her feet, but stepped back as Mai tried to help her. She stared at Mikoto, then at Mai, and anger burned in her stormy eyes. "You know nothing," she said, and took off across the grass before Mai could say anymore.

Mikoto looked as confused as Mai felt. "What was that about, Mai?" she asked.

Mai shook her head, puzzled and concerned. What was Ashlin's secret? "I have no idea," she admitted to Mikoto, clenching her fists at her sides with determination. "But I'm going to find out."


	2. Secrets

**Chapter Two**

 **Secrets**

"Are you sure she's even awake?" Natsuki asked, standing at Ashlin's door with Mai ad Makoto.

Mai nodded and knocked without fear. She was ready for answers. "I know she sleeps a lot, but _Makoto_ saw her go in a few hours ago and she's been playing music for a while."

Natsuki shrugged. "Fair enough, but why doesn't she come to the door now?"

Mai frowned at the still closed door. "Hmm, she could be ignoring us. She hasn't exactly been rolling out the friendship mat for anyon-Makoto!"

Makoto, tired of waiting and the conversation, opened the door and entered.

"Ashlin?" she called. "Mai wants to talk to you!"

Natsuki slapped a hand to her forehead. "I swear, that girl…"

Mai grabbed Makoto's shoulder as she barged in. "S-sorry, Ashlin, we were just wondering…"

Mai trailed off, because in the centre of the room was a smear of blood, and that smear turned into a thin trail leading to the bathroom. Without another word of hesitant moment, the girl's dashed inside to find another shocking discovery.

Ashlin stood in the bathroom, stripped to her underwear, wrapping a bandage around her stomach that was already soaked with blood. She was frozen in a wince, staring at the three girls. Pain turned to anger and she turned on them, shaking with either fury or loss of blood.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked. "Get out!"

"But your hurt," Mai said, stepping toward her. She reached out. "Here, let me…"

"Get out!" Ashlin roared again, reaching out to steady her swaying body against the side of the doorway as she advanced on them.

"Mai, I think we should leave," Natsuki offered, but then she noticed how pale Ashlin was. "And get nurse Yohko," she added, pulling on Mai's arm.

"But!"

"Who hurt you, Ashlin?" Makoto asked, poking her bleeding side.

"Ow! Stop!" Ashlin pushed the girl away, but lost her balance and stumbled. She caught herself as Natsuki, now closer, reached out to steady her.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, referring to both her wounds and her attitude.

"N-nothing… that concerns you…" Ashlin was breathing heavily and her eyes were sliding shut and open over and over.

"Mai," Natsuki started.

"We need to get you to the nurse's office," Mai said, reaching out to take her arm while Natsuki grabbed the other.

They were too late. Ashlin was heavier than she looked and slipped out of their grips as she lost consciousness. She slumped to the floor and lay still. Except for her laboured breathing, she looked very dead.

"Oh God," Mai swore, as Natsuki used a courser word. They knelt by her side as Makoto stood, wondering what to do.

"Makoto, go and get-," Mai started, but then realised the time. It was late, very late, and Yohko was doubtlessly asleep.

Natsuki read her mind. "Can you help her instead?" she asked, still holding onto the unconscious girl's arm, ready to move her from the floor.

Mai knew her first aid training well. "Yes," she said confidently. She nodded her head toward the couch as she slipped her arm around the girl's back. "Help me get her onto the couch."

They hoisted her between them and laid her on the couch where Makoto had moved a pillow under her head.

Mai looked her over. She was clearly breathing, but it was laboured. She grasped her wrist and pressed two fingers to it, feeling a quick thrumming against her fingertips.

"Is she alright?" Natsuki asked from over her shoulder, her arms crossed. Ashlin wasn't her favourite person, but she was concerned all the same.

Mai rested Ashlin's hand back on the couch and sat back. "I think she's just lost too much blood. Let me check the wound." She turned to Makoto, realising how strange this much look if anyone passed by. "Umm, Makoto, can you watch the door?"

Makoto nodded. "Okay Mai," and guarded the doorway.

Mai reached for the bandage wrapped loosely around Ashlin's middle and turned to Natsuki. "Are you squeamish?"

Natsuki snorted. "What do you think?"

"Just asking." Mai pulled back the bandages to see a long, thin cut along the girl's stomach. It wasn't deep, just a flesh wound. She sighed with relief. "It isn't that bad. Doesn't even need stiches, but wounds like this bleed a lot. I'll finish the bandages and she should be fine."

"Good," Natsuki said. "Do you… need any help?"

Mai shook her head. "I think I've got it."

Natsuki tried to hide her relief. Holding up an unconscious girl, half naked by the way, while her friend wrapped fresh bandages around her was not her idea of fun. But she would stay to make sure Ashlin was alright. She was, after all, not heartless, and she wouldn't leave Mai here alone.

Mai looked for fresh bandages as Natsuki watched over Ashlin, keeping an eye on her breathing. Mai returned from the first aid box, locating it in the bathroom, and returned to find Ashlin beginning to stir.

She hurried over as Ashlin's eyes opened and helped her sit up. "Easy," she said. "Take it slow."

"What happened?" Ashlin asked, her voice soft and weak.

"You passed out," Natsuki offered. "After we found you wounded." She had no more time for nonsense. "What happened to you? We aren't leaving until you tell us why your hurt."

Mai turned to Ashlin, her own sympathy drained. "What she said."

Energy returned to Ashlin through anger. "You need to leave," she said, pushing Mai's helping hands away as she stood. She stumbled into Natsuki's arms, still weak.

"No, you don't," Natsuki growled. "Sit back down and tell us what happened."

Ashlin's answer was simple. "Out. Get out."

Mai stood. "We can't do that."

Ashlin snorted out a laugh. "Oh yeah? Get…" She sighed heavily, changing her mind, and for a moment her face softened. "Please, you don't want to get involved with it, trust me. I'll be fine, its just a cut, so you don't need to waste your worry on me." She turned stern again. "Now leave. Leave me to myself."

Mai opened her mouth to protest again, but Natsuki shook her head, fed up. "Fine, we'll go, but don't expect help next time. Come on, Mai, Makoto."

The other two girls had no choice but to follow Natsuki from the room. Mai turned back to make sure Ashlin was okay. She was sitting with her head in her hands. Makoto went to walk back in, but Mai stopped her. "Come on," she said quietly, and they left Ashlin alone for the night.

Later that night, all three girls could hear Ashlin sobbing through the wall. Natsuki had decided to stay the night in their dorm, and when Mai started to stand, aiming to check on Ashlin, Natsuki reached out and grasped her am lightly.

She shook her head. "It'll pass," she said.

Sure enough, an hour later, the sobbing stopped and the three girls could finally fall asleep.


End file.
